Roman Reigns love story
by The AlphaBitch
Summary: This is purely about Roman Reigns in love with a Samoan Gypsy girl and has twins with her and how he will react to finding out after 16 years of never knowing he was a d him trying to find his first love on the Island of Samoa. Don't like don't read simple as that and yes this is my story from Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1 Roman Reigns

Roman Reigns (Joe)

My name is Leati Joseph Anoa'i A.K.A Roman Regins the power house of the most dominant team in WWE THE S.H.I.E.L.D I'm nothing like my on screen character I'm actually a really sweet guy, I'm an amazing father to a little girl named Mia who is five years old such a beautiful little girl she is. I'm glad that I homeschool her so that I can bring her on the road with me since her Mother bounced to some other guy but shit like that happens in my line of business but it doesn't make it hurt any less but all I can I do now is move on right its times like this that makes me think of my first girlfriend the one that I still to this day still love with all my heart the only ones who know this is the Usos and Seth and Dean and Dwayne I think that's all who knows about my past, My ex-wife never knew about Thea Maxwell or of the short relationship with her.

Every time that I've gone back to Samoa I never saw her again I just wish that one day just one day we can see each other I miss her and just hope she hasn't moved on, that she still loves me even if I'm not a Samoan Gypsy, maybe I can get brownie points for being a Samoan. Next week Raw, Main Event, and Smackdown will all take place on the Island of Samoa My whole family will be coming with WWE to our homeland to visit our loved ones that are still there or to pay respect to those who have passed. But unlike the other WWE superstars we won't be staying in a hotel me and my family will be staying with our Samoan family and just spend the whole week together when were not working, Just excited to see my family and yes try and find Thea my cousins even agreed to help me try and find her or her family that is if their even on the islands they could have left to America.

"Hey Joe you got Thea on the Brain?" Asked Jonathan with a smile and slapped my back and sat next to me outside my parents house watching our kids play in our backyard,"Come on man we all have to pack and get ready for SAMOA BITCH." Jon said after grabbing my shoulders and giving me a little shaking, we laughed and called the kids to come in and pack up everything that they want to bring to Samoa.

Saturday

"Come on everyone you don't want to get left behind, Jon don't mock me unless you want to get superman punched and than speared and I will do it right here." I said as us adults took hold of the little kids hands and made our way to our plane to Hawaii than to Samoa with every step I took my stomach tightened with knots of knowing that their is a chance that I will see Thea again and hopefully she will have me even if I do have a little girl. "Come on Joe we all just woke up 2 hours early just so you won't miss the plane because you want...OUCH...to beat the other superstars."Josh said after getting hit in the back of the head by Dwayne and we all nervously laugh and get a weird look from my mom and dad. "Since were early can we get some coffee and something to eat please?" Asked Summer one of my little sisters, "Fine get me something to would ya takes Summer." I said as I sat down with Mia a sleep in my arms.

"Here ya go Joe it coffee and a sandwich nothing special since its food from an airport." Summer said,"Well sis if you notice it took you an hour to get everyone food so yes it was a good thing we got here early." I replied,"Shut up Joe I'm a girl I'm always wright even if I'm wrong." She said than laughed as everyone started to eat their food and got ready to board the plane. And I felt as if I could jump and shout with all the excitement I had in me I was know on my way to Samoa to see my family and try to find my Thea.

FLIGHT TO HAWAII IS NOW BOARDING AT GATE 12 ,FLIGHT TO HAWAII IS NOW BOARDING AT GATE 12

This is it no turning back I will find her and I get to see all my family in Samoa again I haven't seen them in forever I can't wait to get Samoa, "Is someone getting even more excited?" Asked Dwayne with a smile and a slap to my back,"Go fuck yourself Dwayne and don't speak to loudly everyone will hear you,If I do find her I want to surprise the fam ya know."I said as I gave the lady my ticket and boarded the plane and helped Mia buckle up as Summer sat next to me as the rest of my family filled up the rest of the seats on the plane and before we knew it we were on the next flight to Samoa from Hawaii.

WE ARE NOW ARRIVING IN SAMOA,WE ARE NOW ARRIVING IN SAMOA WOULD YOU PLEASE RETURN YOUR CHAIRS TO THEIR ORIGINAL POSITION AND YOUR TABLES TO ORIGINAL POSITION TOO

Finally were in Samoa next closes relative and get some much needed to sleep most of all the little kids have fallen back a sleep as we waited for the rental cars and then we were off tomorrow after RAW we'll start looking for Thea hopefully she will be at the show sometime this week I don't want to leave and had not seen or found her at all. I don't even know if she's married or has kids or if she still loves me or hates me 'cause I left and didn't tell her I didn't live in Samoa that I was born and raised in America with most of my family, but will just have to wait and see.

(AN: More chapters will come I mostly likely won't give up even if you ask, oh and I'm working on the next chapter now


	2. Chapter 2 Skyla Anoa

**Skyla Anoa'i**

Skyla Anoa'i My name is Skyla Esmeralda Anoa'i I'm a 16 year old Samoan Gypsy with long black hair, tan skin and bright blue eyes, 6 foot, my brother who is older than me by a minute has short black hair, tan skin and blue eyes too and is 6 foot 3, our mom looks like me but she is 5 foot 5 and is a lot nicer than I am by a long shot. Derek my fiance has tan skin,short black hair, and brown eyes and is 6 foot 6. Okay so I'm kind of excited that the WWE is coming and I have to be the ring announcer for RAW,Main Event, and Smackdown for those who don't speak or understand English for those who choose to only speak Samoan and not both languages, My mom said that when they come tomorrow she'll show me and my brother which one is our father but we can't tell him were his kids but obviously mom doesn't realize that I look just like her so that one is a bust.

"Hey Sky do you think mom wants us to really tell dad about us, you know like she tells us not to do something when she really wants us to do it?" Asked Julian my one minute older brother, "I think so why else would she point him out and then tell us no we can't talk to him, I honestly think mom still loves dad she's just afraid that he won't love anymore or that he'll try and take us from her thats my opinion." I said as he flopped down on the couch next to me and Leati jumped into his lap as a pregnant Sophia sat next to him with her head on his shoulder smoothing Leati's long wavy black hair.

"So Sky you excited to meet your dad for the first time?" asked Sophia, "I just hope I can find him without mom having to tell me like how cool would it be if I was able to bring him to mom instead of mom having to go find him or point him out." I said getting more excited, "Hey Skyla don't you have to take some of moms cooking up to that famous family across town mom was saying that some of their family from america just got here today?" Julian Asked,"Shit I got to run, later hoes!" I yelled as I grabbed the basket of food and made my way to my car and head on over to the Fatu household.

**Across town**

"Shit hope they like mashed muffen." I said to myself as picked up the contens from the floorboard of the passenger side of my car, I knock on the door three times before anyone answered, "Can I help little girl?" Asked a guy with the name Fatu tattoed on his right arm," You part of that family that just got in so I make it simple I'm not a little girl and I'm supposed to bring you guys some stuff my mom made so yeah, heres your food later." I said as I handed his the basket,"Wait whats your name so I tell my family who brought the food?" He asked,"My name is Skyla they'll know who I am,and you are?" I asked, "Oh yeah my name Johnanathan Fatu."He said than I waved and said my goodbyes and went back home to spend time with Derek and get some sleep.

**The next day**

"Come on baby time to get up you're going to be late for work oh and I'm going with you."Derek said as he put on black loose pants and a black muscle shirt, Then turned around and slapped my ass and said "Get up or I drop you in the pool again." with that I jumped out of bed and blue fitted jeans and hounds of justice t-shirt and started straightening my hair, "you look beautiful baby, your brother said he'd bring you McDonald's for dinner you got him a ticket right?" Derek asked "Yes babe I got his ticket and told the people he would be bringing me food."I said and kissed him than we head to the arena to meet the owners of **WWE**.

"Welcome Skyla, is this your brother?" Stephanie asked as she pointed to Derek I laughed at the look on Derek's face,"No Stephanie my brother will come later this is my fiancee Derek." I said and grabbed his hand "How old are you Skyla?" Asked Hunter,"I'm 16 years old." I said,"And your mom allows you to get enaged." Stephaine Asked me,"I'm half Gypsy and getting married and having kids is a custome for my family, my twin brother is married has a son name Leati and has a little girl on the way, and I may not look in but i'm four months pregnant with a boy whom will be named Leakee, my mom made me and my brother name our kids names she wanted." I said with a smile, "If you don't minde me asking Skyla what is your full name?" Asked Hunter.

"My name is Skyla Esmeralda Anoa'i." I told them.

"And what is your father's name?" Stephanie asked

"Mom said his name is Leati Joseph Anoa'i, why do you know him?" I questioned them,"Well he's' a wrestler here so you end up meeting him later." she said and looked at Hunter with a shocked look on the both of their faces,"I know he does my mom's going to show me which one he is,I don't watch wrestling but she said he is apart of the **SHIELD** thats why I wore this shirt as a joke to her, she'll be here later too."I said and all they said after was okay and that we could walk around or go on out to the ring and sit at the comontarie table.

As Derek and I was making our way down to the ring I hear my name being called as I turn I see John and who looks like Johns' twin brother,"Hey John." I said,"What are you doing here?" he asked,"Well if you must know I'm the Samoan ring announcer and my fiancee Derek is my protection."I said,"Why would you need protection?" They both asked,"Because I'm four months pregnant with Dereks' baby." I said they gave me their congrats and we parted ways."You those guys are your father cousins right." Derek said once we sat down at the commentary table,"I do now, its funny that everybody knows all this stuff except me." I said then gave a small laugh,"But did you see the look on Stephanie and Hunter's face it was priceless." He said than we laughed.

**That night's main event between the Usos and the SHIELD**

Julian had finally showed up with my food and is now joining me and Derek at ring side

"You ready babe,Julian you ready to"Derek asked,"I'm ready." I said,"Bitch I was born ready."Julian said and we all laughed and caught the attention of JBL,"What so funny you three?" JBL asked,"That's for us to know and you to find out when to **SHIELD** comes out." I said and made my way to the ring with the american ring announcer,After she introduced the Usos and I said hello and hugged them the **SHIELD**'s music hit and they got into the ring Roman looked right at me,"Thea?" He asked,"No My mom's name is Thea my name is ...Skyla Esmeralda Anoa'i,hi daddy." I said and started to laugh as did Julian and Derek, Roman and the Usos look right Julian, and now everyone was shocked mainly Roman and the twins,"So the two of you are Joe's kids and you're also our cousins." John said,"Yep, oh and our mom is in the crowd."I told my dad,"Does...does she still like me." Dad asked nervously,"Yeah she's still in love with you,she even made us name our first born kids after you."

"You have kids?" He asked,"Yep, Julian is married and has a son named Leati and a girl on the way, and I'm engaged and i'm four months pregnant with a boy mom made me promise that I would name him Leakee after you." I said with a smile as he pulled me into a hug and John and Josh joined in on the hug.

**After the match: the SHIELD won**

"Mom's going to join us backstage if you want to see her." I said

"Yeah I really want to see her,if its okay with you guys." Dad said

"Your okay with the fact that you have 16 year old twins who both have or expecting to have kids and is either married or engaged?" Julian asked as we made our way to the back.

"Well I'll have to get used to the fact that my son and daughter are having kids but yeah I very excited to meet you guys and to see your mom again." Joe said,"So are you Julian's friend?" He asked Derek.

"No sir I'm actually Sky's fiancee and the father of her unborn son." Derek said and grabbed hold of my hand,"Your guys's mom is cool with that?" Dad asked,"Yeah,Derek lives with us and my wife Sophia lives with us too."Julian said as we started looking for mom and the twins joined us saying they wanted to meet our mom for the first time, as we walked by some little kids a little girl around 5 years old ran up to Joe and called him daddy.

"I'll explain once we find your mother." Dad said with a half hearted smile with what looked like tears in his eyes.

**(AN:I update sometime this week 12/22/13)**


End file.
